Imperial Japanese Army
The Imperial Japanese Army was Japan's military superpower during the Second World War. They were fanatical and well-disciplined, but the Japanese war machine suffered as far as munitions and weapons were concerned. The Japanese Army steamrolled through Manchuria (a part of northwest China) and through the rest of the Chinese subcontinent before it turned its attention toward a defensive position against counter-attacking American forces. The Japanese slowly lost their hold on their islands through battles like Iwo Jima, Okinawa and the Phillippines, and the Japanese war plan degenerated into little more than stubborn resistance until the atomic bombing of their cities, forcing their surrender. Battle vs. Korean People's Army (by Samurai234) Korea: Japan: The battle begins as a PT-76 holding 5 Koreans soldiers approach Iwo Jima. Up ahead, 5 Imperial Japanese Soldiers exit their base, ready to fight. The Koreans land, and exit their tank, and enter the jungle, patrolling for any signs of danger. up ahead, the Japanese wait for their arrival. The Japanese attack first, and fire. During the fire fight, The Japanese score the first kill when one of the Japanese soldiers manage to kill a Korean with his Type 100 sub-machine gun. (4-5) He tries to shoot another Korean soldier, but the soldier hides behind a tree. The Korean hurls a F1 Grenade and kills the Japanese soldier. (4-4) The Japanese retreat into the jungle with the Koreans in hot pursuit. A Japanese sniper waits in a nearby tree, then shoots his Type 97 sniper rifle, killing a Korean solider. However, a Korean sniper manages to shoot the sniper with his Mosin–Nagant sniper rifle. (3-3) The two of the remaining Japanese pop out and a fire fight ensures. One of the Koreans fires his Bren light machine gun and hits a Japanese solider, but he is not killed. A hidden Japanese solider armed a type 100 flame thrower manages to kill the korean with the machine gun. (2-3) Another Korean solider armed with a PPSh-41 quickly spots him though, and takes him out. (2-2) The second Japanese soldier runs to get better ground, but the Korean's commander armed a RPG-2 fires the grenade at the soldier's feet and kills him. (2-1) He laughs and switches to his Mauser C96. Meanwhile, The Japanese's commander spots another Korean solider. He quietly sneaks up on him and hurls a Type 97 grenade near his feet, killing him. (1-1) He pulls out his Nambu pistol and walks across the jungle, looking for the Korean leader. Suddenly, bullets fly at a nearby tree. He turns and sees the Korean Leader armed with his Mauser. The Japanese leader Dodges the bullets and fires back, missing. As he takes cover behind a tree, he pops out, but is surprised to see the Korean is not there. He says "where are you?" and fires a couple of bullets in the air in an attempt to lure him out. Suddenly, he hears what appear to be foot steps. He looks back and sees nothing. He turns the other way but then sees the Korean leader with his Mauser. The Korean laughs then pulls the trigger. (1-0) He Raises his Mauser in the air and yells "Korea!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The more advanced technology of the North Koreans carried them to victory over the Imperial Japanese of WWII. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Waffen-SS (by KevlarNinja) Waffen SS: Imperial Japan: A squad of Nazi SS have been sent to Japan to kill a squad of Japanese soldiers that have 'gone rogue.' They walk up to the front gate to there base, an airfield. A Japanese sniper spots them and fires at them with his Type 97 Sniper rifle, but misses. One Nazi pulls out his Karabiner 98k and shoots the sniper in the head. The rest of the soldiers hear this and run to pick up there weapons. The Waffen SS leader kicks the gate open and the Nazi's run in. One of the Nazi's places a Bouncing Betty mine. Soon, be sides start to engage each other. One Japanese soldier throws a Type 97 Grenade and kills a the Nazi sniper. A Nazi with a Flammenwerfer runs into an empty hanger. Inside is a Japanese troop with a Type 100 Flamethrower. They soon kill each other in a fiery explosion. This explosion blows up the hanger and several planes. Both sides run for cover. One Japanese takes cover behind the wing of a plane embedded in the air strip. He shoots a Nazi with his Type 100 SMG. One Nazi shoots the SMG soldier with his MP-18. Another Japanese soldier laughs at the Nazi before he shoots him point-blank with his Nambu Pistol. The Nambu soldier walks to scout for more Nazi's......until he steps on the Bouncing Betty. Both side's leaders soon get into a back-and-forth firefight with the're pistols. But suddenly, ﻿the Imperial leader's Nambu runs out of ammo! The Waffen SS leader laughs as he shoots his enemy in the head. The Waffen SS leader raises his pistol in the air and shouts "Deutschland!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The better training and better weapons of the Nazi SS led them to an easy victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battles vs. Blackshirts (by Barzam) In an alternate version of World War II, Imperial Japan has joined the Allies. In the invasion of Italy, the Imperial Japanese Army is sent to support the Western Allies. In order to reach them, they will have to go through an evacuated town... IJA: 5 BlackShirts: 5 A five-man squad of the Japanese Army enter the abandoned town of Sangue. Going through the town was the only way to reach the Western Allies in time to rendezvous for the attack on Rome. However, they did not know that they were not alone in the eerily quiet town. The Blackshirts were scattered around the town. They were under orders to decimate the enemy that dares to cross the town to Rome. So far they have eliminated a British and an American squad by using the town to their advantage. There are blackshirts hiding in the buildings and a sniper armed with a Carcano near the entrance. A Japanese soldier's head exploded from a shot from the sniper. The rest of the squad immediately scattered to prevent themselves from being the next prey. IJA: 4 As a Japanese soldier ran through a narrow street, another blackshirt appeared with the Model 38 submachine gun. The Japanese soldier attempted to fire but the gun was jammed at a horrible timing. A barrage of bullets from the Model 38 was the last thing he saw... IJA: 3 A Japanese soldier carrying the Type 99 light machine gun realized that he has to move to higher ground. He entered a building and proceeded to climb up the stairs. Meanwhile, the sniper realized that his location is compromised. The Japanese soldier can reach the highest level, the sniper had him on sight and fired his Carcano. The Japanese soldier was quick enough to cover himself from the line of sight. He got out his Type 97 Hand Grenade and threw it to the sniper's floor. The grenade detonated under the sniper and the body fell down to the ground floor. With the threat gone, the Japanese soldier reached the top of the building, starting to mantle his light machine gun to aim at the town's center identified by a fountain. Blackshirts: 4 Another Japanese soldier was still running away from the sniper. He ran through a small passageway that 2 Blackshirts were hiding in. The leading blackshirt ordered his subordinate to prepare the Breda 30 while he fights the Japanese soldier in case he is killed. The blackshirt charged at him with his bayonet-attached Carcano but his attempt to thrust the heart was averted by the Arisaka. The Japanese soldier stabbed the blackshirt's neck with his rifle in return. Before he could run off, the other blackshirt was able to set up the light machine gun in time to kill him shortly after. Blackshirts: 3 IJA: 2 The Japanese sergeant knew that he was safe from the sniper. He entered a house but he left the door open. The submachine gun wielding Blackshirt saw the door was opened and suspected that a Japanese was inside. He activated his grenade and threw it through the window. The Japanese sergeant saw the red Italian grenade immediately threw it back to it's sender before it could blow up in his face. Blackshirts: 2 The Japanese sergeant moved towards the center of the town. The blackshirt machine gunner saw him walking through the alley and attempted to fire but the Breda 30 was jammed. He saw the Japanese cautiously walking away and used the opportunity to recover his fallen comrade's Carcano. He attempted to attack from behind but he was quickly shot down from the sergeant's Nambu. Blackshirts: 1 the blackshirt sergeant hid in the building near the town center. He saw the Japanese sergeant running towards the town center. He slammed the door at the Japanese to stun him long enough to shoot him. The Japanese was stunned only for a short time and punched the Italian in the eye. The two sergeants were immediately engaged in a fist fight with neither of them able to land a blow. The fight took them to the center of the town and they attempted to wrestle each other into the fountain. The Japanese sergeant was kicked in the groin and pushed into the fountain. The Blackshirt got out his Beretta M1935 and shot him on the spot with the fountain's water changing to blood. IJA: 1 The Japanese machine gunner witnessed his sergeant's death from the roof. He fired the light machine gun in rage. Though the bullets were flying randomly, one was able to hit the blackshirt in the heart and push him into the water. Blackshirts: 0 Tha Japanese machine gunner ran to the fountain to make sure the blackshirt was dead. After the confirmation that he was dead, he shouted "Tennoheika Banzai!" to the air. The warcry was heard all over the town. WINNER: Imperial Japanese Army Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Viet Cong (by MilenHD) IJA: Viet Cong: A squad of five Imperial Japanese soldiers were travelling through the jungles of Vietnam, as Japan has decided to conquer it. Not far away a Viet Cong member set his mine trap and they were awaiting the Japanese, as he was ready he hid himself in the nearby bush ready to give his allies the signal to attack. As the Japanese were coming closer, one of them tripped his leg over the POMZ-2 mine and F1 grenade combo, which a large explosion killed him and knocked one of his comrades aside. The Viet Cong squad appeared from the bushes and started to fire their guns at the Japanese, but the Japanese threw his Kiska grenade blasting one of the Vietnamese and after firing his Type 100 he killed another Vietnamese. The Viet Cong started to return deeper into the jungle where the Japanese followed them, the remaining Japanese decided to split up and find them, and as the two of the Japanese were running after the Viet Cong, a Viet Cong member appeared and fired his MAT-49 at the Japanese soldier killing him at the moment, only to get burned to crisps by the other Japanese soldier's flamethrower, who was behind him seconds ago. The Japanese soldier, knew he was in danger and a Viet Cong soldier was firing his Tokarev TT-33 at him, but the Vietnamese started running away, and the Japanese was spraying his flamethrower, making jungle fire, but suddenly while he wasn't watching, he felt down into the Punji trap. The Vietnamese decided to find his team mate and as he was running, he got shot in the leg by the Nambu pistol of the Japanese soldier, but suddenly his pistol jammed and as the Vietnamese guerrilla stood up, pulled his machete and as the Japanese Imperialist pulled his shin gunto , both of them started dueling, but as the Vietnamese was losing the blood from his leg, the Japanese used the option and pierced the guerrilla's abdomen, killing him. As he turned he was shoot in the head by the last Vietnamese soldier. The last Japanese emerged and fired his Nambu missing, and both warriors fired at each other missing most shots and as they had to reload, the Vietnamese grabbed the fallen machete and charged at the at the Japanese, slicing his throat. As the Japanese Imperialist was killed, the Vietnamese raised his bloody machete and shouted in victory. Expert's Opinion The Viet Cong had home advantage and had better weapons. Simply the Imperial Japanese Army were beated by the USA, and the USA were defeated by the Viet Cong. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Finnish White Guard (by Battlefan237) IJA : FWG : During a mop-out operation, six Japanese soldiers marched through a snow-covered forest in an attempt to eliminate Chinese guerrillas rumored to be hidden inside these woods. Little did they realize that a group of men dressed in white coats were watching them from a distance, steadying their Mauser rifles and pistols for the upcoming ambush. Minutes later the Japanese squad arrived at an abandoned cabin set in the center of the forest. The squad leader ordered his team to rest inside the house, while one soldier was given the task to guard the cabin. As the Japanese patrol man wandered around the house, he sensed something peculiar moving on the hill beside. Alerted, the man blinked his eyes and pointed his Arisaka to the spot. The moment he was about to open fire, a bullet thrust into his back, pinning him to the ground, coloring the winter ground in rouge . Watching his target collapsing down, the Finnish captain who fired the shot signaled all of his men to kick out. Hearing the shot, the Japanese inside the room immediately grabbed up their weapons and headed for the door, but they weren’t fast enough to match with the Finnish soldiers, two of whom had already made their way to the cabin from their hiding spots nearby. The first Finnish soldier to arrive fired at the window. The Japanese man behind it managed to take a few bullets while still standing, but another shot from the Finnish captain’s Swedish Mauser was able to pull him down . The Japanese captain held the man from behind, preventing him from falling down and creating a human shield. Then he fired his Nambu at the Finnish soldier with a Suomi KP 3/1, putting an end to his life by poking a bloody hole on his chest . The rest of the Japanese soldiers aided their captain, roaring their Type-100 through the window and the door, with the KP 3/1 soldier dead, their sub machine guns managed to dominate the field temporarily. Another Finnish soldier broke through the door, only to provide the Arisaka soldier a chance to pump a shot right into his stomach. Dropping his rifle on the ground, the man struggled to reach for his pistol in haste, but the Japanese captain finished him by slicing his neck with the Gunto . Tossing his human shield aside, the captain commanded his men to go out and banish the enemies outside. Hardly had the Japanese soldiers reached the broken door when an Model 24 Grenade was thrown into the room through the shattered window. Almost instantly the Type 100 soldier was turned into minces . The Japanese soldier beside was also severely injured, with a wood spike piercing his left leg, while what seemed to be twisted fingers were sprinkled on the floor around him. Another soldier’s head was hit by the broken fragment of the door. The impact wasn’t fatal, but sent him into temporary dizziness. As he struggled to get his vision cleared, the Japanese captain retreated upstairs alone. Seconds later a white phantom hopped into the room and capped him with Lahti L-35 . However, little did the pistol soldier notice a click-click noise coming from a body lying on the floor behind. “Yksi heistä ajoi yläkertaan kun taas muut ovat täällä. (One of them fled upstairs, while the others are all here.)” Reported a winter guard. However a string of groans dragged the captain’s attention away. The injured Japanese soldier kept on muttering and pointing at them, as if he had something to report as well. The captain noticed something peculiar gleaming inside the man’s eyes, something mysterious but dangerous, something that shouldn’t be shining in the eyes of a man with so many limbs missing. It reminded him of patients in Helsinki Mental Institution. He immediately demanded someone go up to the spot and check out what the man attempts to express. One Finnish soldier went up to check, only to find the soldier holding an activated Kiska grenade with the remnants of his hand. “バンザイ! (Banzai !)” The man managed to gobble out a single word before the bomb went off, tearing apart his eyes gleaming with sheer craze and the Finnish soldier frozen next to his body . The rest of the Finnish soldiers sheltered themselves behind the ruins and broken furniture scattered around the room. One of them wasn’t lucky enough to dodge a sharp segment, which was a part of the grenade that got sent flying across the room, poking into the Finnish man’s throat, twisting apart his artery. Blood gushed out of his neck and mouth as he knelt down, coughing in desperation and slowly becoming a silent corpse . When the explosion was over, the Finnish captain and his last man got up. Before continuing to pursue the Japanese captain upstairs, they poked the body of every dead Japanese soldier in the room with their Pukkos and the butt of the rifle, so that they can make sure none of them would get up and attack. The two climbed up the stairs, finding another door awaiting them. The last winter guard kicked it open and entered the room. Almost simultaneously, the Japanese captain charged out from a corner with a bayonet installed on an Arisaka rifle. The sheer force of insanity plunged the blade into the chest of the Finnish soldier, killing him instantly . To regard the Finnish captain, the Japanese captain let loose of the rifle and grabbed his Type-100 taken from the human shield downstairs, rushing out of the room, only to be met with the Finnish captain’s Finnish devil Suomi KP 3/1. He didn’t even have the chance to open fire before being transformed into a puddle of flesh and blood rubbed on the floor of the dilapidated cabin . Mourning over his lost teammates, the Finnish Captain went back into the woods to contact other winter guards to capture the weapons left by the Japanese soldiers. Winner : Finnish Winter Guards Expert's Opinion Although the Japanese soldiers are better trained and known for their extreme measures, they're outgunned in almost every weapon category. With the addition of the guerrilla tactics which fits with the simulation used by the winter guards, the victory goes to the Finnish soldiers. To see the original battle and votes, check here. Battle vs. German Army (Nazi Germany) (by TehSpartan) It is the year 1945. A detachement of Wermacht troops are meeting with a group of Imperial Army Soldiers. Little do they know the meeting is about to take a deadly turn. "Grüße japanischen Alies" the German commander says. "Hallo an unsere deutschen Freunde" replies the Japanese translator. The Japanese Commander nods and the translator moves his head to the side. Suddenly a bullent from a Type 38 Carbine tears through one of the German's head.(4-5) The German commander quickly raises his Mauser and shoots the Translator throught the face.(4-4) The Wermacht squad quickly disperses to avoid the gase of the Imperial sniper. Two hide in a group of trees the Commander and another soldier hide in collection of large rocks . The Japanese commander smiles and orders one of his men to set up a Type 89 Grenade Discharger. He then takes the remainder of his team to hunt the Germans. One of the Germans hiding in the copse scales a tree aims his Kar98 at a Imperial Soldier. The bullet tears through his chest taking a large portion of his heart with it.(4-3) The Imperial Soldier with the Grenade Discharger opens fire on the trees blowing the legs off the German on the ground.(3-3) The two Germans hiding in the rocks see this as a time to strike opening fire on the remaining Japanese soldier with the Commander. He is raked with fire and falls to the groung dead.(3-2) The Japanese Commander falls back however not before taking a shot at the Wermacht comander with his type 100. However the soldier with him leaps in front and takes the bullents straight through the neck. He coughs blood and falls to the ground.(2-2) The Wermacht commander pusues the Japanese officer while the Wermacht sniper falls back to the Germans Opel Blitz Truck to retrive their Panzerschreck. The two commaders arrive at the site of the Grenade discharger. The Wermacht Commander is pinned down by the fire from the two type 100's when suddenly a rocket detonated right next to the Japanese. The Grenadier is blown to bits and the Leader is knocked clear.(2-1)The German sniper with the Panzerschreck smiles and gives a salute to his Commanding officer. The two walk over to the site of the rockets impact and marvel at the disgusting remains of the Japanese Grenadier. Suddenly a round from a Nambu pierces the snipers back sending him to the ground wounded. It's the Japanese Commander heavily wounded but grining insanely.. The two commanders raise their pistols and the Japanese Commander is first to pull the triiger but his gun fails two fire. "Imaimashi" says the Japanese Commander. He drops his pistol to the groung and screams "BONZAI!" He charges the German commander but the German fires serveral rounds from his Mauser that strike the Japanese Commander straight in the chest and he drops like a stone(2-0) "Deutschland" roars the Wermacht Commander. He then moves to take his sniper to safety. 'Winner: Wermacht' Expert's Opinion The experts say the Wermacht won because they had better weapons and were better trained . To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites